blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeg/Gallery/Season 2
Dino Dash S2E2 Blaze and Zeg approaching the hill.png S2E2 Zeg tells Blaze he's ready.png S2E2 Zeg approaches a rock.png S2E2 Blaze, Zeg and AJ count to 3.png|One, two, three... S2E2 Zeg pushes the rock.png|Push! S2E2 Zeg and crew "Rock go far!".png|Rock go far. S2E2 It's Blaze's turn.png S2E2 Blaze explains the rules.png S2E2 Blaze pushes the rock.png S2E2 Blaze, AJ and Zeg see rock roll away.png S2E2 Blaze and Zeg high tire.png S2E2 Zeg greets the first ankylosaurus.png S2E2 Zeg greets the second ankylosaurus.png S2E2 Blaze congratuling the ankylosaurus.png S2E2 Baby ankylosaurus wants to try.png S2E2 Baby ankylosaurus tries to whack rock.png S2E2 Zeg "That rock really big".png S2E2 Zeg sees baby ankylosaurus rolling away.png S2E2 Zeg "Zeg need to rescue you!".png S2E2 Zeg chases after the rock.png S2E2 Zeg "Zeg coming!".png S2E2 Rock almost at geyser.png S2E2 Zeg gets in front of rock.png S2E2 Zeg pushes against the rock.png S2E2 Zeg trying to slow the rock down.png S2E2 Zeg's tires spinning.png S2E2 Zeg "Have to stop rock".png S2E2 Rock finally stops; baby ankylosaurus relieved.png S2E2 Zeg relieved the rock stopped.png S2E2 Baby ankylosaurus kisses Zeg.png S2E2 Zeg "You safe now".png|"You safe now." S2E2 Zeg feels the ground shake.png|"Hmm, that strange. Ground shaking." S2E2 Zeg is standing on the geyser.png|"Oh, that just because Zeg standing on geyser." S2E2 Zeg horrified.png|"ZEG STANDING ON GEYSER?!?" S2E2 Zeg blasted away.png S2E2 Zeg flying to a mud pit.png S2E2 Zeg lands in the mud.png S2E2 Zeg "Nice soft landing".png S2E2 Zeg trying to get out of the mud.png S2E2 The mud is too sticky.png S2E2 Zeg is stuck.png S2E2 Zeg appears on Blaze's communicator.png S2E2 Zeg says he's still stuck.png S2E2 Zeg sad.png S2E2 Zeg still stuck in the mud.png S2E2 Blaze reaches the mud pit.png S2E2 Zeg calling for Blaze and AJ.png S2E2 Blaze sees Zeg in the mud.png S2E2 Zeg happy that Blaze is coming.png S2E2 Zeg sees mud bubbles float up.png S2E2 There's Zeg right below us.png S2E2 Zeg still stuck, Blaze approaches.png S2E2 Blaze hooks up to Zeg.png S2E2 Zeg astounded by Blaze flying.png S2E2 Zeg lifted out of the mud.png S2E2 Zeg dragged by Blaze.png S2E2 Blaze flying and carrying Zeg.png S2E2 Blaze flies to land.png S2E2 Blaze and Zeg see dinosaurs.png S2E2 Zeg "Hello, dinosaur friends!".png S2E2 Blaze and Zeg jump to land.png S2E2 Dinosaurs gather round Blaze and Zeg.png S2E2 Dinosaurs embracing Zeg.png S2E2 Zeg gives thanks to Blaze and AJ.png S2E2 Dinosaurs cheering with excitement.png S2E2 Zeg "Dinosaurs want Blaze and AJ to play".png S2E2 Dinosaurs cheering happily.png S2E2 Blaze, Zeg and dinosaurs dash out of sight.png Truck or Treat! S2E3 Blaze sees his friends coming.png S2E3 Blaze's friends in their costumes.png S2E3 Blaze and AJ greet their friends.png S2E3 Zeg dressed as a king.png|"Zeg king! Heeheeheeheehee!" S2E3 Zeg wonders what a shadow is.png|"Shadow? What that?" S2E3 Zeg puts his candy down.png S2E3 Starla making a shadow.png S2E3 Stripes making a shadow.png S2E3 Zeg making a shadow.png S2E3 Monster Machines make more shadows.png S2E3 Crusher sees the candy.png S2E3 Vacuum reaches the candy.png S2E3 Vacuum starts sucking up the candy.png S2E3 Monster Machines hear the explosion.png S2E3 Starla "Our candy's flyin' away!".png S2E3 Monster Machines see Crusher leaving.png S2E3 Zeg and Darington "But that's our candy!".png S2E3 Zeg "What we do, Blaze?".png S2E3 We have to get our candy back.png S2E3 Monster Machines setting off.png S2E3 Monster Machines drive through the streets.png S2E3 Monster Machines turn down another street.png S2E3 Monster Machines passing pumpkins.png S2E3 Stripes jumping a ramp.png S2E3 Zeg jumping a ramp.png S2E3 Zeg smashes through the maze.png S2E3 Monster Machines reach the other side in time.png Race to the Top of the World Monster Machine Christmas S2E6 Zeg faces a present box.png S2E6 Zeg's cave decorated for Christmas.png S2E6 Zeg catches his present.png Five Alarm Blaze S2E11 Zeg and Stripes racing.png S2E11 Monster Machines in a big turn.png S2E11 Monster Machines in another big turn.png S2E11 Zeg leading the pack.png S2E11 Zeg and Stripes jump.png S2E11 Starla and Zeg hear Blaze's siren.png S2E11 Monster Machines make way for Fire Truck Blaze.png S2E11 Monster Machines cheer Fire Truck Blaze on.png S2E11 Monster Machines congratulate Blaze.png S2E11 Monster Machines worried.png S2E11 Zeg "Fire bad!".png|"Fire bad!" S2E11 They need your help.png S2E11 Trucks at the swimming pool.png S2E11 Zeg about to jump off the diving board.png S2E11 Zeg about to jump in the water.png S2E11 Swimming pool completely dried out.png S2E11 Blaze drives through the empty swimming pool.png Dinosaur Parade S2E15 Zeg smashes through the gate.png S2E15 Zeg showing off for the crowd.png S2E15 Zeg giggles.png S2E15 Zeg addressing the dinosaurs.png S2E15 Dinosaurs follow Zeg.png S2E15 Zeg leads the Dinosaur Parade.png S2E15 Zeg sees dinosaurs floating away.png S2E15 Zeg asks Blaze for help.png S2E15 Blaze promises to rescue the dinosaurs.png S2E15 Zeg ready to find the dinosaurs.png S2E15 Blaze and Zeg hurry down the street.png Race to Eagle Rock Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 Zeg would love to help.png|Season 1 S2E2 Zeg is stuck.png|Season 2 S3E1 Zeg smashes a watermelon.png|Season 3 S4E5 Zeg "Robots to the rescue!".png|Season 4 To return to the page for Zeg, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries